


Same Old Story

by morning_coffee



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: "If you continue like this, people will start thinking you'll only catch me because you enjoy to see good ol' Jack chained up."





	

"James, James, James..." Sparrow sighed theatrically. "If you continue like this, people will start thinking you'll only catch me because you enjoy to see good ol' Jack chained up."

Norrington visibly stiffened at the taunt, glaring at the figured crouched in the corner of the brig. "I assure you that there's nothing enjoyable about seeing you at all, Sparrow - in whatever condition," he replied with as much dignity as he could muster up. 

Jack only smiled at that - the gold-teethed little smirk that seemed to say 'Ha, I know you're lying' or at least 'I'll be out of here before we ever get close to Port Royal.'

The Commodore sighed and shook his head. Of course Sparrow was right. He'd escape before the week was over, as he always did. And Norrington would let him. As he always did.


End file.
